1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tobacco odor deodorizing composition, a tobacco odor deodorizer, a cigarette low in sidestream smoke odor, and a tobacco package.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, tobacco odor such as sidestream smoke released from a tobacco smoking article such as a cigarette is not desirable to, particularly, the nonsmoker. Particularly, it is a matter of serious concern to suppress the odor of the sidestream smoke released to the surroundings during the smoking.
One of the measures for suppressing the odor of the tobacco sidestream is to deodorize the tobacco sidestream smoke released during the smoking from the tobacco smoking article to the surroundings, such as within a room. In general, in order to deodorize the malodor released to the surroundings, a method is employed in which a substance producing a very strong aroma is used as a deodorant, whose strong aroma is mixed with the malodor to shield the malodor (see “Known-Customary Technologies (Perfume), Part I, Perfume In General, Published on Jan. 29, 1999”).
However, in the conventional deodorant, used is a perfume having an intensity higher than that of the smell, with the result that the intensity of the odor after the mixing of the perfume is considerably higher than that before the mixing, resulting in production of an unpleasant feel in many cases. Also, even if it is possible to shield the smell felt before the mixing with the perfume, the odor after the mixing newly produces in many cases another unpleasant feel. It follows that the conventional deodorant fails to basically improve the unpleasantness of the odor.
Another measure for suppressing the odor of the tobacco sidestream smoke is to add a perfume for masking the odor of the sidestream smoke to the tobacco smoking article so as to prevent the odor of the sidestream smoke from being released from the tobacco smoking article itself. For example, in order to improve the odor of the tobacco sidestream smoke released to the surroundings during the static burn of a cigarette, it is proposed to add a perfume for masking the unpleasant odor to the wrapper paper sheet of the cigarette.
However, it has been found that the conventional perfume for masking the odor of the sidestream smoke, which certainly lowers the odor of the tobacco sidestream smoke, also lowers the tobacco aroma tasted as the tobacco mainstream smoke. It has also been found that the fragrance of the perfume itself is produced relatively strongly, with the result that the intensity of the overall odor generated during the static burn of a cigarette is increased.
Under the circumstances, an object of the present invention is to provide a tobacco odor deodorizing composition and a tobacco odor deodorant, which permits masking the tobacco odor without increasing the overall odor after the mixing with the odor of the sidestream smoke released to the surroundings during the smoking to an unpleasant level and without newly producing another unpleasant odor after the mixing with the odor of the sidestream smoke.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cigarette which permits preventing the intensity of the overall odor generated during the static burn of the cigarette from being significantly increased and which also permits suppressing the odor of the sidestream smoke.